Don't Touch Him, He's Mine
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Randy Orton had a match on Friday Night Smackdown against Dolph Ziggler and Dolph got a little to handsy and paid the price. :Centon:


So I just watched the Smackdown from Friday and this idea hit me like a freight train. I hope you all enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone mentioned in this. They belong to themselves and are under the trademark of the WWE when they're at work. No infringement intended. This is for fun, not profit.  
**Warning****:** This has MATURE content between two men. Also, this is **fiction** and these men have their own love lives that are nothing like this (unfortunately).

**Pairing:** John Cena/ Randy Orton (Centon)| Takes place after November 23, 2012 Friday Night Smackdown| **Rating:** M (to the extreme)| Starts in John's point of view, drifts to Randy's point of view| Angst, anger towards a certain blond, then fluff and top of fluffy fluff. Also, it's about Randy and John being a couple already (totally forgot the word for it. It'll hit me tomorrow when I eat lunch).| You have been warned.|

**Mess With Mine, You'll Get Hurt**

I was still reeling from Monday night but that wasn't going to stop me from seeing Randy on Smackdown. Since the two of us started dating, everyone on the roster learned one rule: don't touch what is mine. They also learned that if they broke that rule, pain would soon follow. Most of the roster got the gist of the rule but there were those that seemed to forget. They wouldn't completely break it but they were basically poking the bear. It wasn't something a little intimidating couldn't fix. I had my own problems with Dolph Ziggler but the fact that he was facing Randy in a match tonight, made me extremely angry. Irate would actually be the correct term. He seemed to just rub it in my face that he was going to be in the ring Randy, again, and his hands were going to be all over him. After he said that, I chased him through the arena and was close to throwing him through his car windshield before Randy stopped me. I screamed a few obscenities at the blond bastard but Randy managed to calm me down and get me back in the arena. I gave it to Randy, he managed to keep a level head with all this story line crap that Creative was throwing us. Although, the kiss riled him up a bit but that wasn't something a little convincing couldn't fix. Tonight, however, I wasn't going to have the luxury of having Randy there to calm me down. I would be watching him in the ring with Dolph and I couldn't do anything until the match was over. Booker warned me about that and I wasn't going to jeopardize Randy's match because I hated his opponent. It was getting closer to Randy's match and I was in a spare locker room, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I watched Randy walk in and a smile appeared on my face. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself." I stood up gingerly and gave Randy a small kiss. "You should really be taking it easy, John."

"Nothing was stopping me from being here, Randy. I would've come on crutches if I had to."

"And I would be wringing your neck. I hate when you don't listen to the doctor." I rolled my eyes and pulled Randy in close to me.

"I know I've told you that your worrying was a turn-on but please, I'll be fine. I promise. It's Dolph who should be scared. He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"No. Cody has been running interference for me." I tensed up at the mention of Cody's name, knowing Randy's past and what had happened between the two of them. "Relax, baby, Cody is a married man now." I felt a tingle at the base of my spine when Randy called me baby but then his words sank in.

"DiBiase finally broke down and popped the question?" Randy nodded. "Next time you see him, tell I said congrats and that I'm jealous of the two of them."

"Why are you jealous? You have me."

"I know that but you know why I'm jealous." Randy sighed and put his head on my shoulder. Marriage was something I desperately wanted but Randy was hesitant about it because he reads the statistics of married people. I keep trying to tell him that we aren't normal married people and if we've been friends for ten years, we'd be fine but it didn't work. He had no idea I actually bought a ring for him already. I just was waiting for the perfect moment to ask him. I shook the idea from my head, for now, and gave Randy a hug. "Anyway, your match is starting soon so you should get out there."

"Subtle way of changing the subject but unfortunately, you're right. Please try to contain yourself, Johnny." I just nodded but that would all depend on what happened in the match. "I love you, John."

"Love you too, Randy. Good luck out there."

"Luck is for those without skill, like Ziggler." Randy gave me a kiss and sent a wink my way before he left me in the locker room. I sighed and turned the monitor on to watch Randy's match. Dolph came out first and I laughed at the boos he was getting. Randy came out and the arena erupted in cheers. I had to bite my lip while I watched him pose on the turnbuckle. If the screaming women weren't enough to give away how sexy Randy is, I don't know what will. The match started and Dolph immediately went for Randy's leg but Randy was seasoned enough to counter the little brat. Randy had the upper hand for most of the match and it brought a smirk to my face. It was hot watching Randy beat on Dolph, mostly because he looked so amazing in his trunks. He threw Dolph out of the ring and I watched as Dolph tried to run but Randy caught him and clotheslined him over the barrier. He pulled him back and threw him in the ring to continue the punishment. Somehow they managed to get back on the outside of the ring and Dolph slammed Randy's face in the announce table, knocking JBL's hat off, and buying himself some time. When Randy stood back up, Dolph hit him with a standing drop kick. I growled as I watched Randy lay there for a few seconds, trying to shake the cobwebs out as an announcer would say. He rolled back in the ring and I felt my cock twitch at the sight. Slithering was the only word used to describe that and it was definitely a turn-on. Dolph went on the offensive and hit Randy with a neckbreaker. As he went for the cover, I was his hand slide up Randy's leg and his other leg covered Randy's groin. My blood boiled at the sight and my knuckles were turning white but I remained in my seat. Dolph managed to get the upper hand but when he tried to go high risk on the turnbuckle, Randy caught him and countered with a suplex of his own. When Randy turned to the crowd, I knew he was starting to feel it and soon after he was hitting Dolph with his signature clotheslines and his scoop slam. He threw Dolph out of the ring but brought him back to the second rope and hit him with his DDT. He just about had Dolph set up for the RKO but Dolph countered and went for the roll up, pulling Randy's trunks up to get the three count. That was the last straw and I shed my shirt before heading to the ring. I watched Del Rio and Ricardo run to the ring and Ricardo tried to attack Randy but got hit with the RKO instead but I didn't care about those two. When Dolph was at the top of the ramp, I went out and locked in the STF.

**Randy's Point of View**

I couldn't believe I lost to Ziggler but what was more unbelievable was Del Rio coming out to try and start something again. I thought the crowd was cheering because it looked like we were about to rumble but then I looked past Del Rio and saw John with the STF locked on Dolph. Del Rio looked back and I knocked him off the apron, not caring if that was supposed to happen or not because I had to figure out a way to get Johnny off Dolph. The refs, all eight of them, did that for me and pushed him out of view of the cameras. "John!" I could feel the heat radiating off him and that generally meant that there was very little to calm him down.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" John raced past me and grabbed Dolph as he was coming past the curtain. He threw him into some equipment bins and the camera man ran past me to grab all the action. Well, that made it impossible for me to do anything. We kept out of the spotlight and only appeared on camera out of respect or if we had a match. I could only watch as John threw Dolph all around the back of the arena, throwing him into vending machines and buses and cars and whatever else he could find. Booker came running out just as John threw Dolph into a car door, shattering the glass out of the window and making it rain on Dolph's head. Everyone pushed John out the exit of the arena and I made a dash for my locker room. I threw on my pants, hoodie and sneakers before grabbing my keys and running back out the parking lot. I found John throwing the trash cans around, trying to rid himself of the anger still bubbling inside him.

"John!" I threw my bag down by my car and ran over to him, only to end up with a trash can lid being hurled at my face. It hit me in the face and I hit my knees in pain. "What the fuck!"

"Randy? Oh my god!" I heard John run towards me but I was more worried about him. He helped me to my feet and I blinked a few times to clear my vision. "Oh Jesus, I am so sorry. Randy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to get you out of here, though. I doubt Vince wants the bill for all the damage." Before John could argue, I dragged him to my car to throw him in it and I took off for the hotel. The ride was silent except for the radio and the silence continued after I parked in the garage and we made our way to our room. I unlocked the door and pushed John inside before I shut and locked it. I threw my bag on the floor, shed my hoodie and headed to the bathroom to see what kind of damage the lid did to my face. There were a few scrapes and they were bleeding but it wasn't something I need stitches for, unlike the Miz after that kick by Kofi. I turned the water on, wet the wash cloth and was about to wash my face off when I saw John's hand turn the faucet off. He took the wash cloth from me and turned me so I was facing him. He didn't say a word as he wiped the blood and dirt from my face. Times like these made me worry about John, I hated when he was quiet. "Johnny, say something." He just shook his head as he finished cleaning my face off. He went to put the wash cloth down but I grabbed his hand and threw the wash cloth in the sink. "Please. John, you know I hate when you're quiet." He just shook his head before staring at something on the floor. "Is this about Dolph?" He nodded. "Don't worry about that little punk, John. One, he's not my type." John just glared at me. "Relax. It was a joke. Second, there is no one I'd rather be with than you John." A small smile graced John's gorgeous face and I smiled. "I know you can smile bigger than that, Johnny." His smile didn't change but his eyes sparkled a little more. In that moment, I thought about what John had said at the arena about Cody and Ted. I looked at John and the thought of marrying him seemed less scary than it did any other time. He was right, we'd manage to stay friends this long and since we became lovers it hadn't changed. Making it legal wouldn't mean anything, we'd just be wearing rings. How I had managed to be this stupid and scared for this long was astounding. "Johnny?" He looked up at me with those gorgeous big blue eyes and it set something off inside me. Instead of telling him about my epiphany, I pulled him towards me and kissed him. Every ounce of love I had for him was poured in the kiss and I could feel John get weak so I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him up. Without breaking the kiss, I pushed out of the bathroom and to the bed. His knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, breaking the kiss. I smiled and pulled him up by the shirt, which was mine that he pulled out of my bag, and took the offensive piece of clothing off. John scooted forward to the edge of the bed, gluing himself to my bare chest and peppering it with gentle kisses. I sighed; he knew I loved this sort of treatment. I looked down at him and he looked at me for a split second before rubbing his shaved head against my abs, making me laugh. He continued to kiss my chest while his hands were playing with the waistband of my sweat pants. I sighed as John pulled them down an inch and started to kiss the newly exposed skin. He pulled my sweats down further, exposing my trunks and pushing them pants down to my ankles. As John was now staring at the bulge in my trunks, I stepped out of my pants and sneakers and kicked them to the side. John wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him, making me laugh until I saw the look in his eyes. "Johnny..."

"Randy. I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"Flying off the handle like that. I just didn't want him touching you like that."

"Forget about it and forget about him. Right now, it's just us." He nodded and I kissed his forehead. I went to pull away but John tilted my head down and gave me a powerful kiss. My toes curled as the kiss progressed and I could feel how hard the two of us were. I maneuvered my hands to John's belt, undid it and went to work on getting his pants off. After taking care of the button and zipper, I pushed his jeans down his legs. I kissed him again and I could feel him kick off his shoes and pull his pants completely off. John rolled me on my back and pinned my wrists to the bed before pulling away from me. He looked me over and I could feel myself turn red under his gaze. He smiled at me and kissed a trail from my forehead to the top of my trunks, making me moan softly. "Johnny..." He winked at me as he pulled my trunks down, exposing my cock for the first time tonight. I jumped as his hands slid down my legs and then back up after he threw my trunks on the ground. I gasped as his licked a stripe from the base of my cock to my jaw. I grabbed his head and kissed him as one of his hands circled my cock. Between the gasps in the kiss and John's gentle stroking, I managed to rid John of his own boxers and watched him kick them off. He sat back on his legs and as he pulled off his socks, I just laid there and stared at him in all his naked glory. He looked down to see what I was looking at and then looked back at me with a smile. "What? I can't admire?"

"You can do whatever you want with me."

"Don't tease."

"I never do." John leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me but he went for my neck instead. I gasped and my whole body arched up when I felt him kiss and lick at my neck. One of his hands pushed me back down on the bed and I groaned but it turned into a moan when his hand drifted to my cock. He gently squeezed it, making me gasp again, and continued to stroke me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head at the combination of pleasures running through my body. That intoxicating combination was slowly pushing me towards the edge and I didn't want this feeling to end too soon so I grabbed John's hand to get him to stop. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all. Don't want to blow too soon, is all."

"We've got all night, Randy. And speaking of blow..." I was about to protest when John quickly made his way down to my cock and held my gaze as my cock slipped into his mouth. I let out a deep moan and covered my face with my hands as John started to bob up and down on my cock.

"Johnny..." He tried to talk with my cock in his mouth, sending vibrations up and down my cock and making me gasp in pleasure. "Do that again, John." He laughed and tried to talk again, making my hips jump off the bed. I groaned as John stopped bobbing on my cock and opted to suck on the head instead. I felt my legs start to shake and the familiar heat was beginning to pool in my stomach, signaling the approach of my orgasm. "John...I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my whole sentence before John swallowed around me and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. As I came down from my high, I peeked through my fingers to see John staring at me as he swallowed my orgasm. I groaned and threw my head back again. I could hear John laughing so I opened my eyes and he was laying right next to me. He kissed my temple and I could feel his erection poking me in the hip. I went to reach for it but John grabbed my wrist.

"We have all night."

"That's not all the time we have, Johnny." He furrowed his brow at me and I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that," I took a deep breath. "I'm never going to leave you, ever. You have me for the rest of our lives." I watched John's eyes light up and then I watched him dart off the bed with his erection bouncing off his abs. "Okay, not exactly how I thought you'd take that." I watched him dig something out of a drawer and my eyes were glued to his magnificent ass. He turned around after shutting the drawer and looked like he was going to get back on the bed but then he went over and put my sweat pants on. "John, what are you doing?" He grabbed my legs and dragged me to the edge of the bed, putting a pillow over my crotch to cover my slowly softening cock. "John, seriously, what are you,"

"Shh. Just listen to me, okay?" I nodded. "Alright. Listening to you tell me that has me thinking and the burning question that has been on my mind for ages has just been answered." John rambling was almost as bad as a silent John. "That being said, I finally am going to be able to use this." I was about to say something before John got down on one knee and I could swear my heart stopped for a second. "Randall Keith Orton, will you marry me?" I couldn't say a word as John pulled a box out from behind his back and open it, revealing a platinum band with diamonds studded around the edges and a delicate white tribal band going around the center of the ring. I looked at John and all I could do was nod. "You will?" I swallowed hard to get myself to actually speak.

"Yes. I will absolutely marry you, John Cena." John beamed and took the ring out of the box to put it on my ring finger. Perfect size. "How long did you have this?"

"About a year but I knew how hesitant you were about the marriage thing so I kept it until we were both sure." I smiled and pulled John on the bed on top of me. I gave him a kiss before he could say anything and I could feel his hands come up to cup my face. "Randy..."

"Yes?"

"I want you, so bad."

"I'm all yours, baby." I watched something cross John's face and before I knew it, the pillow on my crotch was thrown across the room and John's naked form was pressed up against mine. He smirked and kissed a trail down my body, pushing my legs up in the air to expose my butt. I watched him stare at me and I could feel myself getting more embarrassed by the second.

"No need to be shy, Randy. You are absolutely gorgeous." I gasped as John licked a stripe over my pucker and up to my balls. He popped his head up and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted, sticking two fingers in my mouth and making sure they had a generous amount of liquid on them. He groaned and I could feel him poking one finger at my pucker. He pressed his finger in and I moaned loudly as I threw my head back. He worked the one finger inside of me before adding the second and making me gasp at the feeling of being stretched.

"Johnny..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait any longer." I opened the beside drawer and pulled out the well-used bottle of lube.

"One second, Randy." I could feel his fingers searching for something and I screamed when they found my prostate. He pulled his fingers out and moved up to my face, giving me a sweet kiss as his hand took the bottle of lube out of my hand. He went to pull away but I pulled him in again, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moaned into the kiss and I took the opportunity to let my tongue invade his mouth. As our tongues dueled in John's mouth, I could feel him putting lube in his hand and coating his cock with the lube. John managed to pull himself away from me and he planted his right hand on the side of my head. "Ready?" I nodded and I felt him place himself at my hole. As he held my gaze, he gently pushed inside of me and I gasped at how full I felt with him inside of me. He planted his other hand on the side of my head and began to slowly pump inside of me. His pace was torturous and the fact that he held my gaze the whole time was making me feel a very different of warm, a feeling I hadn't experienced before. I lifted my hips, causing John to go deeper and making us both gasp.

"Johnny...please."

"Please what?"

"Faster, please." He stopped all together and I caught him smirk before he hooked his arms under my knees and bent me nearly in half, making him go impossibly deeper. I moaned loudly and began to claw at the sheets when John refused to move. "Oh my God, John. Please, move. You're killing me."

"Not quite, baby." He pulled out until only the tip was inside of me and plowed inside of me, making me scream and throw my head back. "Now I think I am." John gently returned me to a more comfortable position, one that didn't strain my back, and resumed his steady pace. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head as John began to inch towards my prostate. I peeked at John and idea struck me. I placed my hands on John's chest and pushed him backwards, making him pull out of me. "Randy?"

"On your back, John." I watched his eyes light up and he crawled up to the pillows to lay on his back. I smiled and straddled his hips but waited until after I kissed him one more time before I positioned myself on top of him. I slowly lowered on to John's cock and we both moaned loudly. I was fully seated on him and paused to get used to the feeling of being stretched by John this way. I planted my hands on John's chest and smiled when I saw John's ring on my finger. I looked at John and he noticed that I was looking at the ring. He smiled and brought my hand up to his face, kissing my finger and placing it on his heart. I smiled again and started to move up and down on John's cock, making him gasp. This was his favorite position, whether he'd every admit it or not didn't matter; I just knew. His hands moved to my hips and guided me up and down so as not to put too much strain on my legs. His fingers started to dig into my hips, making me moan and fall forward a bit. He kissed my forehead and started to thrust inside of me. With his first thrust, John hit my prostate dead on and I screamed in pleasure. From that point on, John stabbed my prostate with every thrust and I could feel myself on the brink of my second orgasm. I went to grab my cock to finish myself but John slapped my hand away and grabbed my cock. It only took a few strokes before I came, completely unable to warn John before I started to cum all over his chest with a little bit hitting his face. I collapsed on top of him as he continued to thrust inside of me to bring himself to completion. He thrust inside of me and I heard him groan as his orgasm hit, filling me up with his cum. John kissed my temple as he lifted me off his softening cock. I wasn't going to roll off him though, I was completely spent.

"Randy, you have to move."

"I can't. You broke me."

"You've told me that before and I was foolish enough to believe it then. Come on."

"Just roll me over. I can't move."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both?" John laughed and gently rolled me on my back. "I'll be right back, handsome."

"Where are you going?"

"Nature is calling. Besides, someone has to turn out the light." I rolled my eyes and watched John go in the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he relieved himself.

"How nice of you to leave the door open while you take a leak."

"Get used to it, if you plan on staying with me for the rest of your life." I smiled and took another look at the ring. I so desperately want to spend the rest of my life with John. He turned out the big light in the bathroom but there was a night light that turned itself on once the big light was off and it was dark in the room. "A night light, seriously?"

"Leave it alone." John scoffed and climbed over me before he covered us both up with the sheet and blanket. "I can't believe you had this a whole year."

"Like I said, I wanted to wait until we were both sure." I looked up at John who was on his back with his eyes closed.

"You're going to sleep like that?"

"How else would you propose I sleep?"

"Spooning position, like you always do." John rolled his eyes and rolled on his side, snuggling up behind me.

"This always makes me wake up with a boner and you know that."

"Exactly." I kissed John's arm that was cradling my head.

"Oh. You sneaky little viper. I love you so much."

"I love you more, John."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


End file.
